


When your whole world is Black

by Mokochan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Gen, Mai Na Gioia, Sirius Black in Azkaban, flashfics
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: Raccolta di drabble dedicata a questo sventurato Animagus, alle poche gioie e ai dolori della sua vita.[cit.] ‘Tremante, Sirius osservò una di quelle nere figure passare di fronte alla sua cella, voltarsi per un secondo e studiarlo in cerca di un po’ della sua felicità – come se gliene fosse rimasta, dopo quella notte.’





	1. Non c’era solitudine più grande che nell’aver perso tutto

Il rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano contro gli scogli che circondavano la prigione era assordante. Lo era anche il suono delle piccole gocce che cadevano dal soffitto di pietra, accompagnato dal fruscio delle nere vesti delle guardie di Azkaban.  
Tremante, Sirius osservò una di quelle nere figure passare di fronte alla sua cella, voltarsi per un secondo e studiarlo in cerca di un po’ della sua felicità – come se gliene fosse rimasta, dopo  _quella notte_.   
Con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, il giovane Black si trasformò in Padfoot e si acciambellò, circondandosi del proprio calore; poi guaì.  
_Continuava ad avere freddo._  
Non c’era solitudine più grande che nell’aver perso tutto.  
  


[110 parole; prompt: 074. Alone –  **Sirius Black** , dopo un anno di prigionia]


	2. Non c’era niente di più sbagliato che esser giudicati da delle teste avvizzite

Gli occhi di decine di elfi domestici decapitati seguivano i suoi passi lungo gli stretti corridoi della casa, un profumo rancido e stantio a insozzarne i contenitori di vetro e argento.  
 _Sei feccia, un putrido scarto nato per errore nella nostra famiglia._  
Sirius si fermò, la bacchetta in pugno; era cresciuto con quegli occhietti vitrei a valutare ogni suo passo, ogni sua parola, come se potessero capire chi era davvero.   
Erano, più di ogni altra cosa, la rappresentazione del male che albergava nei cuori dei Black.  
 _Io ho scelto la luce, però_ , pensò cupamente il giovane mago.  
  


_ Non c’era niente di più sbagliato che esser giudicati da delle teste avvizzite. _

  
  


[110 parole; prompt:  **096\. Light**  – Sirius Black, prima del suo quinto anno a Hogwarts]


	3. Che la sua mano sfiorasse un muro o la pelle di una donna

Sirius aveva sempre detestato le gabbie, che esse fossero fisiche o emotive – la differenza era pur sempre sottile, che la sua mano sfiorasse un muro o la pelle di una donna.  
I muri li aveva spesso abbattuti: Grimmauld Place era un ricordo sfocato e pieno di angoli bui che nulla aveva a che vedere con l’appartamento in cui adesso viveva; e ogni donna che aveva toccato, con un’arroganza che non nasceva dall’età quanto dall’orgoglio, gli era scivolata via dalle mani, su uno sfondo tinto di bianco. Anche quando non occorreva, anche quando desiderava al punto da negarsi la libertà.  


_«Non mi vuoi.»_   
  
_«Lo so.»_

  
Ma ogni libertà aveva un prezzo.  


_«Pads… Marlene è morta.»_

  
Sirius la strinse tra le braccia, un corpo freddo su uno sfondo tinto di nero.  


_«Lo so.»_

 


	4. Non puoi avere sempre tutto, Sirius

Sirius si pulì la guancia sporca di sangue, dove un profondo taglio svettava, il ricordo di una maledizione che aveva evitato per pura fortuna – dubitava che Regulus avesse mirato male, era sempre stato molto bravo nei duelli.  
Con un sorrisetto sprezzante, Sirius mosse qualche passo in direzione del Mangiamorte, la bacchetta che vibrava, gli occhi grigi accesi di rabbia. «Mi aspettavo di meglio da te, Reg.»  
 _Mi aspettavo che fossi più intelligente di così, fratellino._  
Regulus sospirò – rassegnazione, gelosia, rancore. «Non puoi avere sempre tutto, Sirius.»  
Poi levò la bacchetta; non c’erano rimpianti.  
E Sirius, un Sortilegio Scudo e un ringhio di intenso dolore, pensò che aveva ragione.  
 _Non posso._  
  
  
  


[110 parole; prompt:  **016\. Fight**  &  _“Ci aspettiamo sempre il meglio da coloro che amiamo, e raramente lo otteniamo.”_  – Chuck – Sirius Black, 1979 - Regulus diventa un Mangiamorte]


End file.
